


To Dress an Emperor

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Body Worship, Clothing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, Muscles, Service, True Love, dadbod varis, him chonky, ultimate big geay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Varis has two things to do today. Attend a meeting of considerable import, and be doted upon by his dutiful husband.[Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings.]Written for the 2020 Wondrous Tails of FFXIV Tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Lucius Batiatus, Varis zos Galvus/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	To Dress an Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> The pacing in this one is absolute fart but hey it is what it is
> 
> Considered part of Fanfic Canon, Lucius and Varis's main verse. Timeline: 2yrs post-marriage, Lucius is around 27.
> 
> Written for the WT BodyWorship prompt (NSFW).

It’s become a bit of a routine, this, Varis and Lucius waking at the crack of dawn in eachother’s arms thoroughly unwilling to get up. They’ll lie together for just a few minutes –Varis always wakes first, and it is the quickening of his steady heartbeat that rouses Lucius from sleep. Lucius will whine, groan, make all sorts of funny little noises as the bliss of unconsciousness bleeds through his grasp. His Resonance informs him of his surroundings, the warmth of Varis’s chest, the strength of his aethers, the impossibly luxurious threadcount of their sheets. And then he opens his eyes to the sight of his beloved, his Radiance, before whom the sun in the sky grows dim.

“Morning, love.” Varis’s voice rumbles deep in his chest, heavy slumber clinging to his lips and slurring his words. Lucius smiles beatifically at him just a tad lopsided, for his face has not quite remembered how to work after such a good night’s rest. That, and whatever they were doing last evening had done quite a number on his jaw muscles. Varis lifts a massive hand and plasters it to Lucius’s back, nice and cozy under the thick crimson bedcovers where Lucius relishes his Radiance’s warmth. He purrs quietly, a sweet little trilling sound more catlike than Garlean, and squirms up to tuck his face under Varis’s chin. Varis’s huge body shivers with subtle amusement as he gives his husband a squeeze, listens to him sigh.

“We’ve an early start today.” says Varis, gentle as can be.

“I know.” Lucius murmurs, turning his face to press a kiss into his Radiance’s thick neck then another up beneath his ear. “Mnnnh.” He doesn’t want to get up, he _never_ does, even if years of military training have conditioned him to rise with the sun and sleep on command. He’s grown _lazy_ , and more than just a bit fat, and Varis still loves every single piece of him. Varis gropes at him now, thick fingers sinking into Lucius’s huge, plush ass and feeling it ripple upon contact. “Mmmmn…” Lucius groans, arching his back only to have the weight of his backside drag him down. “Var…”

“Come on.” Varis pats him twice, tensing his core in preparation to get up. Lucius just lets him, though it’s a mighty struggle to move them both from such a comfortable laying position. “Hrgh!” Straining, Varis sits and cradles Lucius in his lap before he falls. Lucius’s head rolls to rest on his shoulder – clearly, he doesn’t want to go anywhere. He’s far too busy feeling at Varis’s chest, relishing the firm musculature beneath soft padding and scarworn skin. Varis sighs, letting him feel about. He’s grown used to it by now, the way Lucius touches him so reverently in the way one might worship an idol. But he is no stone statue – the years have been kind to him, softening both body and mind to the point where he’s no longer so highly strung that he can’t lay a few extra minutes in bed. With Lucius sitting on him like this, though, it’s woefully tempting to clear his morning schedule and let his husband ride him for as long as he can. It’s a gorgeous sight, one that Varis finds tempting him now as Lucius rubs eagerly against him. But they can’t. This morning’s meeting is one not to be missed.

Varis hauls Lucius up and out of his lap, rising from bed in all his glorious majesty. His hair’s grown to his buttocks now, swishing cool and silky against his muscular back. Lucius admires Varis on his way into their walk-in wardrobe, his Radiance emerging moments later with their clothes for the day. Lucius rubs at his eyes and yawns. He’d best wake up soon if they’re going to get dressed on time.

“Var…” He wanders over, stealing the crisp black trousers Varis is just contemplating putting on. “Let me.” He ushers Varis to sit on the edge of the bed and Varis does, allowing Lucius to put his underclothes on first then his pants. They always do it like this – Varis is so well-endowed that it distracts Lucius from being able to dress him further if they don’t. So the pants go on, and Lucius stuffs Varis’s meaty dick down his left pant leg more than pleased to feel it twitch into his palm. He pats the thick girth of it ever so gently, buttoning his Radiance’s trousers and smoothing the creases out along his thighs. He takes his sweet time, hands warm and loving in their caress along Varis’s legs. Varis luxuriates in the sensation of those long, delicate fingers appreciating his form, that which he worked so hard to attain and now has quite honestly let go. But Lucius loves him no matter his shape, and runs his hands up to encircle Varis’s waist. Further they go to trace the curves of strong back muscles and Lucius can reach no higher, finding himself once more in his husband’s lap with his face in Varis’s bare chest. “Mmm..”

Varis sighs, unable to keep the smile from his lips. “Lucius…”

“Nhnn.” Lucius stands right back up, gesturing for Varis to rise. “I know, I know. Turn a bit.” He takes a long leather belt from where Varis has left the rest of his clothes, returning to loop it around his Radiance’s waist. It’s on the second last hole as of late, and Varis busies himself with running thick fingers back through his hair as Lucius fixes it.

“Pass me a tie?”

“Sure.” Lucius hands him a hairtie and ornament, a brass ring that Varis sticks his hair through once he’s tied it up at the back. They’re rushing a bit now, and Lucius yearns to take the long, sweet hour they usually have in the morning to braid Varis’s hair. His lovely, lustrous, beautiful hair. Lucius’s heart pounds at the sight of it, so enticing in the way it drips like liquid silk over his Radiance’s broad shoulders. He bites his lip, hands splaying across Varis’s chest. “Nn…”

Varis glances down at him, having to crane his neck a little thanks to Lucius’s lacking height. He knows better than to ask what’s the matter – Lucius wants him, he knows – he always does. The mere fact of it, being _wanted_ … It does things to Varis that naught else can manage, setting his soul aflame with the same passionate conviction that saw them married in the first place. As Lucius mouths wetly at his chest, pressing gentle kisses to one firm pectoral while peering up curiously, Varis sighs. Half of him wants to forget his schedule and just do as he pleases - he is the Emperor, after all – while the other half implores it is _exactly_ because of his station that he must take his duties seriously. What would the people think if they knew critical legislation was stuck in the Senate because His Radiance was too busy playing hide the sausage? Varis chuckles softly at the thought, and Lucius smiles too. The younger man understands wordlessly that they cannot tarry overlong – it’s already ten to six, and neither of them is willing to skip breakfast just to keep up public appearances on time. They’ve been married for two years now. Varis’s days of missing meals and working himself to the bone are long gone. He’s had to have his trousers let out a few times, and his shirts are more than a little snug around the waist, but he’s healthy, and he’s _happy_. His eyes crinkle around the corners when he grins, and his jaw no longer aches from the consistent clenching and frowning he used to do when they first met. Lucius has worked hard for it, and every time he feels Varis’s solid aethers flutter with delight he melts anew. He does so now into his husband’s broad chest, only so tall as to nuzzle between those thick pectorals with his head tilted up. Varis strokes his hair and hums a low note, Lucius responding with one much higher though just as sweet.

 _‘Love you.’_ He speaks to Varis’s mind, feels his Radiance’s white-gold lifeforce surge bright and glorious, and squeezes him. _‘So much.’_

“Mmmn...” Varis runs his thick fingers through the endless curls of fluff Lucius hasn’t yet combed – he just woke up like this, pretty and pristine as always. “There are words in no tongue for how I adore you. Come… We mustn’t tarry. Help me with my shirt?”

“Mhmm.” Lucius peels himself away just long enough to gather Varis’s shirt from across the room, a mere flick of the finger and a bit of wind carries it over. Varis turns around and bends some, allowing Lucius to slide the sleeves up his big beefy arms so he can shrug the whole thing on. The fabric creases mightily around his broad shoulders, inviting gentle hands to smooth it out and trace the contours of his muscular back. A soft groan seeps from Varis’s lips at the feel of Lucius’s heated palms gliding down his spine – and then they come around to his waist, enveloping him in a tight embrace. Lucius always does hug him so crushingly, and Varis is thankful he’s strong enough to withstand it. He sucks in his stomach a bit, mindful of the way it spills through Lucius’s long fingers and more than a little embarrassed. He really has let himself go, though nobody’s said a word about it even once.

“My golden sun.” Lucius breathes, nuzzling into Varis’s back with third eye pressed to the upper curve of his spine.

“My light,” Varis replies while trying not to squirm as those hands grope at him, heating up a few degrees more. ‘ _You’re so warm…_ ’

“Just for you.” Delicate fingers massage soothing circles into Varis’s sides, working knots out of muscles that are almost always tense. “Relax… I won’t take long. Turn around?”

Varis does, promptly plonking himself down on the bed so Lucius can do up his buttons. His golden gaze softens as he watches his husband work, studious as ever with the all-consuming focus Varis has grown to admire. He reaches out to cup Lucius’s cheeks in both hands, never mind that he only needs one to fully grasp the man’s face. His thumbs trace along high cheekbones and into fluffy blonde sideburns, so fine and curled they’re little more than fuzz to his calloused fingerpads. Lucius’s long lashes flutter unseen - he might as well not have any for how light they are without makeup. Varis has always been a man of few words, much more physical than verbal in his affections, and Lucius has come to crave those huge hands tracing a symphony of bliss upon his skin. He leans into Varis’s touch, leaving the last shirt button undone as he doesn’t like how stuffy his Radiance feels with his collar tight around his neck. Varis can easily endure the discomfort for professionalism’s sake, but Lucius cannot.

“There. All done.” Lucius strokes along his husband’s throat and under his chin, snickering at Varis’s stifled grunt.

“Gnnh… Come here, you.” Varis draws him close, huge hands only suggesting and not pulling Lucius by the jaw to press their third eyes together and be still. Lucius’s eyes slip shut, naturally sinking to rest in Varis’s lap with his nude form melding perfectly into his Radiance’s. For a moment they are silent, the whole great universe narrowed to this moment of unity where naught exists but them. They are one, here, no longer Lucius and Varis but a single entity of love, life and joy. Until they remember what time it is.

And Lucius is still nude.


End file.
